Nialler's Girl
by Queen-Paris
Summary: Il est enfin temps pour Nina de réaliser son rêve en allant étudier à Londres. Seulement, après avoir rencontré les One Directions elle se rend compte que ce qui va lui arriver va au delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Est-elle prête?... [ One Direction ]
1. At the beggining

**First Time In London**

Je m'appelle Nina, j'ai 19 ans et je vis actuellement à Paris.

J'ai obtenu mon bac il y a un an et depuis j'ai travaillé pendant 1 an comme nounou pour pouvoir aller à Londres. Et ça y est. On est le 3 juillet et je prépare ma valise. Tout est enfin prêt… Ou presque car je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce que j'aimerais étudier la bas. Je verrai bien en temps voulu…

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand j'entendis mon amie, Marie, arrivait vers ma chambre.

Marie : Niiinaaa ! T'es prête ?

Nina : Presque ! Laisse-moi encore 5 minutes !

Marie : *****_ ria_ ***** C'est que je suis pressée moi…

Nina : Normal, tu viens juste en vacances alors que moi si j'oublie des trucs ça va être chiant.

Marie : Besoin d'aide ?...

Nina : Nan merci

Elle s'assit sur mon lit, alluma la télé et mis une chaine de musique. Le clip des One Direction, Little Things, passait à ce moment-là.

Marie : Aahh… C'est ma chanson !

Nina : Quoi ? Tu connais ça toi ?

Marie : Ouai, j'adore cette chanson…

Nina : ***** _ria_ ***** Je pensais pas que c'était ton style d'écouter les One Direction.

Marie : Non ! J'irai pas acheter leur album en tout cas mais cette chanson est trop belle. Ah si un homme pouvait me chanter ça…

Nina : Ouai… On peut toujours rêver…

Marie : Mais il est mignon le brun là…

Nina : Hum, sans regarder je suis sûre que tu parles de Zayn.

Marie : Je le mangerais…

Nina : Ouai bon, arrête de divaguer, je suis prête !

Marie : En route !

Nous primes l'Eurostar en bavardant pendant tout le trajet, impatientes d'arriver à destination.

* * *

Arrivées à la gare de Londres, une foule s'était formée et on entendait des hurlements de filles.

Marie : Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Nina : Aucune idée…

Marie : C'est peut être une star… On va voir ?

Nina : Nan, tu rigoles ? Ces filles ont l'air enragées ! *****_ ria_ ***** Vaut mieux sortir discrètement et chopper un taxi.

Marie : Comme tu veux !

On trouva un taxi sans trop de difficulté et je lui indiquai l'adresse de mon futur appartement dans l'Est Londonien.

Sur place, John, le propriétaire nous attendait.

John : Bonjour ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Il nous parlait en français avec un accent british très mignon.

Nina : Bonjour John ! Très bon merci. Je vous présente mon amie, Marie, qui va rester avec moi pendant 2 semaines pour m'aider à m'installer.

Marie : Ravie de vous rencontrer.

John : Moi de même, c'est très gentil d'accompagner votre amie dans sa démarche de s'installer à Londres. Venez les filles je vais vous faire visiter.

Nina : D'accord, on vous suit.

L'appartement se situait au troisième étage.

La chambre était assez petite mais le salon était spacieux, il y avait également une cuisine déjà équipée et une salle de bain / toilettes assez sympa.

J'étais plutôt fière de ma trouvaille. Tout ce qu'il me manquait c'était un job et je serais vraiment installée.

John : J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici et si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit vous avez mon numéro.

Nina : L'appartement est vraiment parfait, merci.

John : Oh, avant que je vous laisse, un ami à moi tient un restaurant français dans le centre et il cherche une serveuse si vous voulez vous présenter pour le job son numéro est dans le salon.

Nina : Génial, je l'appellerai, merci beaucoup John.

John : De rien, bon je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement. Bonne journée mes demoiselles.

Marie et Nina : Merci, à vous aussi.

En début d'après-midi, j'appelais l'ami de John qui me proposa de faire un essai le soir même…


	2. The boys

Le soir venu, je me rendais dans le centre Londonien, à la recherche de ce fameux restaurant français. Je tournai en rond dix bonnes minutes avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était juste devant moi. L'intérieur était vraiment grand et luxueux, l'ambiance était feutrée et raffinée. Le patron me reçut chaleureusement, il s'appelait Nick.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue de serveuse, il m'indiqua la section de table dont j'allais m'occuper ce soir pour l'essai. Il s'agissait du coin au fond a droite à l'étage. Je profitais du calme pour repérer les lieux et prendre mes marques quand un serveur arriva, accompagné de cinq jeunes hommes. Il les installa dans " ma zone de travail ". J'attendais qu'ils soient installés et qu'ils ai l'air d'avoir choisis pour me diriger vers eux. Je m'occupais donc d'autres clients avant d'avancer machinalement tête baissée vers mon calepin en direction de la table des garçons.

Nina : Bonsoir Messieurs. Avez-vous fait votre choix?

Dés que j'eu finis ma phrase je réalisais. C'était les One Direction. Tout ça me semblait si étrange et si irréel que je n'eu aucun mal à faire comme si il s'agissait de n importe qui...

Louis : Oh, tu as un accent non?

Harry : Oui c'est mignon! D'ou tu viens? * clin d'oeil *

Nina : Euh, oui... France. Enfin, je suis française.

Harry ; Huuum, j'adore les françaises, elles sont sexy! * ris *

Liam : Et si on commandait avant qu'Hazza ne mette à l'aise notre serveuse! * ris *

Les garçons étaient en train de me passer leur commande et j'essayais de ne pas perdre la face devant Harry qui me jetait des regards de grand séducteur qui me donnait l'impression d'être du gibier. Niall ne me jeta même pas un regard. Il garda le nez baissé dans la carte et quand il me la tendit, il regarda ailleurs avec un rire nerveux.

Pendant la soirée je débordais de clients et courrait un peu partout mais à vrai dire je devais ça en grande partie à Harry... Il me réclamait toute les deux minutes sous tout les prétextes possibles. Je crois qu'il aimait bien mon assurance car même si il arrivait réussi à me mettre un peu mal à l'aise au début, je m'étais vite ressaisie pour rester professionnelle.

Harry me faisait signe de revenir à leur table pour la quinzième fois de la soirée...

Nina : Oui? Il y a un souci?

Louis : Le souci c'est qu'Harry a décidé qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau ce soir... * ris *

Harry : Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait deux places pour venir nous voir en concert la semaine prochaine!

Zayn : Harry aime bien quand la salle est remplie de jolie filles... * sourit *

Louis : Oui! Et il a écrit son numéro dessus en plus! * ris *

Nina : Non merci.

Harry : Quoi?!

Louis : Yes! * lève sa main pour faire un high five à Nina * Tu vois Harry les françaises ne se laissent pas embobiner par ton numéro de charme vaseux...

Niall : Tu... Tu n'aimes pas notre musique?

Nina : * sourit * Si mais j'ai déjà des places.

Harry : Alors c'est juste mon numéro que tu refuses? J'aime bien les filles qui me résistent! * sourire de voyou *

Nina : Oui bon désolée mais je dois me remettre au travail...

Zayn : Ramène nous l'addition alors s'il-te-plait.

Nina : Daccord.

15 minutes après les garçons étaient partis et 4 heures après mon travail fut finis.

Le patron était content de moi, il pensait que je devais encore m'améliorer mais que ça irait.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, Marie me sauta dessus. Elle ne dormait toujours pas...

Marie : Alors ton essai?

Nina : Ça allait...

Marie : Bah c'est tout? T'as rien d'autre à me raconter?

Nina : Huum... J'ai servi les One Direction...

Marie : Pour de vrai?

Nina : Oui!

Marie : Ils étaient comment? Raconte.

Nina : Harry est vraiment dragueur, Louis est trop drôle, Zayn et Liam aussi... Même si ils étaient un peu plus calme. Oh, et Niall... Je sais pas, il avait l'air... Ailleurs.

Marie : Harry t'as dragué?

Nina : Oui, il a même voulu me passer deux places de concerts et son numéro mais j'ai refusé. J'avais déjà des places de concerts. * ris *

Marie : C'est pour quand?

Nina : Mercredi prochain.

Marie : Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à se mettre...

On continua à papoter pendant une heure avant de s'endormir, totalement lessivées, sur un grand matelas posé par terre dans le salon.


	3. After Party

Nos premiers jours à Londres furent mouvementés.

On courait un peu partout sans vraiment savoir où donnait de la tête. Il fallait chercher quelques meubles pour rendre l'appartement plus chaleureux, visiter Londres, faire du shopping, sortir dans les pub, goûter aux spécialités locales... Nos journées étaient survoltées.

Quand viens le jour du concert des One Direction, j'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir assister pour la première fois à un de leur show.

Sur place, c'était l'hystérie... Des filles hurlaient de tous les cotés. Que ça soit dans la file d'attente ou dans la salle de concert. Pendant la première partie, le public était un peu plus calme. Certaines filles, pas très loin de nous, étaient fébriles et commençaient même a pleurer...

Les garçons firent leur entrée sur scène et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en repensant à notre rencontre au restaurant.

Le show était vraiment génial mais au bout de 15 minutes je commençais à avoir un mal de tête incroyable. Je sortis pour me diriger vers le hall d'entrée, j'espérais y trouver de l'eau fraîche... Ma tête tournait et je m'asseyais sur un banc. Et plus rien...

... : Hé! Ca va?...

Nina : Huuum... * ouvre les yeux * Niall?...

Niall : Tu es la fille du restaurant nan? Tu nous as pas dit ton nom...

Nina : Euh... Nina. Mais qu'est ce que je fais la moi?

Niall : Je crois que tu t'es endormi...

Nina : Ohlala, je suis épuisée, j'avais mal au crane avec tous ces cris. J'ai voulu allé chercher de l'eau et... Nooon, j'ai du louper tout le concert!

Niall : Ben on arrive à la fin... Louis chante un solo et j'avais un creux, enfin c'est pas important. Je dois y retourner, suit moi. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse monter au carré VIP.

Nina : Au carré VIP?

Niall : Au moins pour le peu que tu verras du concert tu seras bien installée... * sourit * Oh et tiens c'est un pass pour les coulisses pour après le show...

Nina : Merci Niall... C'est vraiment très gentil.

Niall : J'y vais. Essaye de pas te rendormir je t'attendrais à la fin du concert! * pars en lui faisant un signe de la main *

Arrivée à ma nouvelle place, je pris 2 minutes pour envoyer un SMS a Marie et lui expliquer où j'étais partie. Elle me répondit qu'elle était crevée et qu'elle partirait surement après le concert.

Niall était sur scène maintenant, il allait chanter son solo. Alors qu'il commençait à chanter, j'aurais jurer qu'il me cherchais des yeux et m'avais sourit rien qu'à moi mais j'avais du rêver... Après un moment le concert allait se terminer, je courais donc pour retrouver Marie et lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle parte et me diriger ensuite vers les coulisses. Niall n'avait pas mentit je pouvais aller partout avec ça...

... : Nina!

Nina : Oh Louis! C'est Niall qui t'as dit mon nom?

Louis : Oui, tout à l'heure, il nous a dit qu'il t'avais vue.

Zayn : T'as apprécié le concert,

Nina : Bien sur, c'était génial.

Harry : YES! Ma serveuse préférée! * sert Nina dans ses bras *

Nina : Euh Harry... Arête... * rougis *

Louis : Trop mignonne!

Zayn : On va se faire une petite soirée chez nous avec quelques amis, tu veux venir?

Nina : Oui bien sur!

Arrivée devant leur maison, je ne pu contenir un " Wow. ". La maison était immense. Je restais planté dans l'entrée comme une idiote à regarder les deux grands escaliers de marbre qui montaient à l'étage. Quelqu'un arriva derrière moi.

Niall : Ça me fait plaisir que tu soit venue.

Nina : * rie nerveusement * Bah c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir...

Niall : En faite, Harry, te l'avais demandé d'abord! * ris * Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Des gens étaient déjà entrain de faire la fête au rez-de-chaussé mais les étages étaient vides. J'étais époustouflé par chaque pièce que Niall me montrait mais faisait mine de trouver ça normal.

Au deuxième étage, il me montrait les chambres toutes somptueuses en papotant. Dans la dernière je me jetais sur le lit.

Nina : Ce lit à l'air d'être le lit le plus douillet du monde. Cette chambre est parfaite.

Niall : C'est la mienne...

Nina : * rougis et se relève précipitamment * Oh désolée...

Niall : * ris * Non non y a pas de mal! Reste ici!... Enfin si tu veux...

Nina : On ferait mieux de descendre avec les autres...

En bas, on se servit des cocktails. Pour ce dont je me rappelais, j'avais dansé toute la nuit avec les garçons la plupart du temps. J'avais joué a des jeux totalement loufoque avec Louis pendant qu'Harry me servait un nombre incalculable de verres.

La dernière chose dont je me souvenait c'était Zayn et Niall qui me soutenait.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin je mis un moment avant de réaliser que j'étais dans la chambre de Niall.

Nina : Huuum...

Niall : Hey!

Nina : Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Niall : * ris * Rien, Harry t'as servi beaucoup trop d'alcool, tu tenais même plus sur tes jambes Bambi alors avec Zayn, on t'as amené à l'étage pour que tu soit plus tranquille...

Nina : Et?...

Niall : Et, arrivée en haut, tu as hurlé " je veux dormir dans la chambre de Niall parce que c'est la meilleure et que c'est le plus mignoooooooon ! " * éclate de rire *

Nina : * rougis * Oh la honte!...

Niall : Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dormi sur un matelas par terre. * sourit *

Nina : Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te virer de ton lit...

Niall : Ça me dérange pas que tu ai dormi dans mon lit... Tout le monde dort encore en faite, tu veux rester ici et regarder des films avec moi?

Nina : Huuum, ça a l'air plutôt pas mal comme proposition. Viens avec moi dans le lit dans ce cas.

Niall : Je vais nous chercher des trucs à grignoter et j'arrive.

On passa la journée au lit à regarder des films et la télé. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les autres se réveillaient. Je leur dit rapidement merci pour la fête et rentra chez moi en taxi.

Marie : Je commençais à vraiment m'inquiéter!

Nina : J'étais chez les One Direction.

Marie : Dit-elle avec un air détaché.

Nina : * ris * C'était cool, il y avait une fête après le concert et en me réveillant j'ai regardé des films avec Niall avant de rentrer...

Marie : Allez redescend de ton nuage et efface ce sourire béat de ta bouche. Demain tu commences à travailler je te rappelle.

Nina : Je sais, je sais, espèce de rabat-joie!

Je passais le reste de la journée à traîner à la maison avec Marie...


End file.
